kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Emu Hojo (Prime Reality)
|firstepisode = Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment (debut as Rider) I'm a Kamen Rider! (Ex-Aid proper) Stage 01 (KR Ex-Aid Bonus Level: KR Kirito) |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |image2 = |affiliation = Good}} is the main character of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and is a main character of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Bonus Level: Kamen Rider Kirito. History Ex-Aid Bonus Level: Kamen Rider Kirito Emu was shown playing the console arcade version of Gekitotsu Robots before Asuna dragged him to speak with her. Emu is then informed about the 'black Ex-Aid' having vanished and begins to search for him alongside Hiiro and Asuna. He is goaded into Kazuto Kirigaya's world by Tsukasa and, upon seeing the Bugstar, Emu transforms into Ex-Aid Level 1 to cure Asuna Yuuki of the virus. The magenta Rider is able to aid Brave and a newly transformed Kamen Rider Kirito against the Heathcliff Bugstar, but the other two Bugstars vanish after the trio is distracted. After transferring Asuna Yuuki to a hospital, Emu begins to speak with Kazuto, comforting him during this time. However, Emu is called into battle upon hearing that Snipe and Lazer are attacking civilians. He transforms into Ex-Aid Level 2 and buys Kirito some time to go search for the remaining Bugstar while he and Brave deal with Snipe and Lazer. The doctor Rider duo manages to beat Snipe and Lazer by switching their Level 3 Gashats. Upon beginning to look for Kirito to aid him in beating the Bugstar, they aid Decade and Kiva-la in fighting off a data duplicate of the black Ex-Aid. After a Mighty Taddle Critical Finish nearly strikes the Oberon Bugstar, Ex-Aid and Brave join Kirito in defeating the Bugstar. Emu and Hiiro then drag Sugou back to jail. Emu proceeds to learn of ALfhiem Online and plays a free demo of the game with Kirito, Asuna, Yui and Poppy. Emmu and Hiiro are shown standing outside as Kazuto goes over to thank them for their help. Emu shakes hands with Kazuto before he and Hiiro walked back into the hospital. After meeting up with Asuna and heading out, the trio are sent back to their own reality. He proceeds to ask the Genm Corp if they know about ALO, but learns that they have no idea what he's talking about. After that, Emu is shown practicing a video game before being dragged back to work by Asuna. Chou Taisen Remake During a quiet day where there was no attack by the Bugstars, Emu had to fill in for another doctor to check up on a pregnant woman. That evening, Emu made plans to go on a date with Asuna the following day as they both had the next day. The two met up at the park and began to enjoy their date before various Andor Genesises and the grunts of the Jark Matter began to attack the area. Emu proceeded to transform into Ex-Aid to fight them off, soon being joined by both Brave and Snipe, but the trio was then attacked by Ikargen and Madakko of the Jark Matter. The three Riders were then joined by five members of the Kyuurangers to fight them off before a wave of data swept over the area and made the two generals vanish. Ex-Aid then aided ShishiRed and Zeronos against NeziRed before it was dealt with by a data duplicate of Hiiro, otherwise known as Kamen Rider True Brave, and then Ex-Aid was absorbed by an Andor Genesis. Emu soon appeared in a white void and was told that he had been decided to be a team leader for the Chou Super Hero Taisen Tournament. Emu ended up with Shun Namiki/MegaBlue, Luka Milify/GokaiYellow, Mitsuzane "Micchy" Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen, and Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O as his four team-mates in Team Ex-Aid. They fought Team Paradox in the first round and emerged triumphant. Emu and his team sat around their base to watch Team Brave and Team Snipe, but were then joined by Emu's sister Ami. After the match ended, Ami left them, but not before wishing her younger brother good luck. After witnessing Team Revival's defeat at the hands of Team Genm, Emu hurried over to the base of the former team to make sure Kiriya was ok before he learned that the Kiriya on the team, alongside various other individuals in the tournament, were just data duplicates that looked like the people who bore the powers. Emu then left to meet up with his team for their next battle. Team Ex-Aid was then up against Team Commander and they won, but one member of Team Commander ended up injured after an attack from Den-O. Ex-Aid proceeded to get Den-O to apologize for this and, in the process, was mistakenly called 'Ryotaro' by Den-O. Team Ex-Aid then went up against Team Brave in the semi-finals and ended up winning by forfeit after one member of Team Brave was injured. They proceeded to the finals to fight Team Genm and were joined by Ryotaro Nogami, whom Emu recognized from helping out when he was at the hospital, and Team Ex-Aid emerged victorious. The five arrived at a part of town to see the Goriders were there and ended up being attacked by them, but the Goriders were stopped after they were knocked back by the arrival of Fourze. The leader of Foundation X, Jonathan Yonemura, then proceeded to announce his plans to conquer the world and Emu was teleported away from the area after being framed for yelling at the villain. Emu was teleported to a room filled jail cell, but was rescued by Ami before he could be placed into one. Ami proceeded to explain that the reason for the gathering of the Super Sentai and Kamen Riders was because their various worlds had been merged together by a Gashat-look-a-like, hence explaining why Emu now had the Ju Ju Burger Gashat again, and that they needed to get the item out of a machine to stop the merging. Upon arriving at a quarry where various monsters had begun their march to fight off the remaining heroes, Emu was given a tablet by his sister and unleashed an army of various Sentai Senshi and Kamen Riders to fight back. Emu, alongside the core five Megarangers, went alongside Ami to the machine where the item causing the world merging was. Four of the Megarangers fought off the Goriders so that Ex-Aid and MegaBlue could get Ami to the machine, but Ex-Aid was soon found and attacked by Akarider. Ex-Aid managed to best him in combat after he was given the Drill Saber, but Ami discovered that the item was missing from the tower. Luckily, though, they only need now to destroy the tower to undo the damage. The tower then transformed into a Morimars Robo. The Kyuurangers then took their Voyagers to fight it and were soon joined by Ex-Aid, who was in his Level 99 form and given a height boost thanks to an Energy Item, but the heroes were soon overwhelmed. However, thanks to a Lucky Energy Item striking Kyuuren-Oh, the Ex-Aid Kyuutama reappeared and Ex-Aid transformed into Gameren-Oh. The two giant robots managed to destroy the Morimars Robo and all of the worlds split back apart. Emu, alongside Hiiro and Ami, returned to the CR later that evening to talk. Ami gave Emu and co some items, being a set of Gorider Cards and a mysterious Gashat found at Kuroto's base, before she departed. Emu and Asuna then proceeded to head to Emu's apartment and slept alongside each-other to make up for their date being ruined after that day's events. First Encounter With the Fire Emblem Riders Emu, alongside Hongo, Ryo, Kohtaro, Takumi, Momotaros, Tsukasa, Eiji, Haruto, Kouta, Mai, Hiiro, and Asuna/Poppy, are set to play a major role in the second Heroic Tales Gaiden. A Heroic Emblem Emu is set to appear in a crossover with Kamen Rider Hero. Rider Form *'Height': 181.0 cm. *'Weight': 137.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Ex-Aid's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugstar-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. In this form, Ex-Aid can generate platforms to jump onto, allowing him to traverse difficult to reach areas. This form is stronger than Ex-Aid's Level 2 form, having exactly 2 more tons of Punching Power and 1.3 tons more Kicking Power, however it is less agile. Appearances: To be added - Level 2= Action Gamer Level 2 *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. is Ex-Aid's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on fighting games. This form is physically weaker than Ex-Aid's Level 1 form, evidenced by having exactly two tons less of Punching Power and 1.3 tons less Kicking Power, however it is considerably more agile. Ex-Aid's fighting style revolves around using his enhanced jumping abilities to bounce around enemy and avoid attacks. Appearances: To be added - Level 3= *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 118.2 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 57.0 t (when using the Gekitotsu Smasher). *'Kicking power': 14.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': 39.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.0 sec. is Ex-Aid's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat along with the Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Robot Gamer fuses with Ex-Aid, becoming part of his armor. His chest is covered with the and , which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by a pair of having built-in power assist devices to enhance his combat ability. Ex-Aid's main weapon in this form is his left robot arm , which amplifies Ex-Aid's punching power by 10 times. It is also equipped with a small rocket booster for ranged attack. In this form, Ex-Aid's speed and jump height are lowered, which is countered by substantial increases in brute strength (primarily with his punching power), far above any Level 2 Riders. This form's finisher is the : Ex-Aid fires the Gekitotsu Smasher at the enemy and then punches the enemy while putting the Gekitotsu Smasher back on, dealing massive damage with the after-shock created. *An alternate version has the Gekitotsu Smasher turn into a boot and he Rider Kicks a foe. Appearances: to be added - DoReMiFa Beat= Beat Action Gamer Level 3 *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 104.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 12.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 3.6 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.0 sec. is Ex-Aid's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat along with the Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, his chest is covered with the and , which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by a pair of , which also have vibration strengthening devices built-in to increase his attack. The main tool of Ex-Aid in this form is the attached on his right arm, which plays music when scratched. As long as Ex-Aid continues to attack according to the rhythm, his power will gradually increase, up to 4 times higher than normal if the full combo is achieved. He is also equipped with the on his left shoulder. It can be used either as a normal speaker, or an energy musical note generator. In this form, Ex-Aid's punching and kicking power both gain boosts, but his maximum jumping height and running speed have gotten lowered due to the increase in armor. Despite the weight, Ex-Aid is able to quickly make dance-like moves. This form's finisher is the . Ex-Aid rapidly dances around his foes to distract them before sending energy music notes at the foe. Appearances: to be added - Shakariki Sports= Sports Action Gamer Level 3 *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 104.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.0 sec. is an alternate upgraded fighter form for Ex-Aid, accessed by inserting the Shakariki Sports Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever. In this form, the Sports Gamer bike combines with Ex-Aid, becoming part of his armor. This form's stats are identical to that of Genm's Sports Action Gamer Level 3. This Level 3 form's punch is vastly inferior to that of Robot Action Gamer's, but its kick, speed, and jump height are notably higher. This form's finisher is the : }} - Level 4= *'Height': 216.8 cm. *'Weight': 103.7 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 17.7 t. *'Kicking power': 20.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. is another alternate upgrade to Ex-Aid's primary form, surpassing Level 3 in all but Robot Action Gamer's punching power, accessed by inserting the Ju Ju Burger Gashat along with the Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Burger Gamer fuses with Ex-Aid, becoming part of his armor. This form grants Ex-Aid a massive boost in his speed and kicking power, with the help of a pair of roller blades installed on his feet. Ex-Aid also can fire damage-inflicting ketchup and mustard from the bottles on his forearms. This form's finisher is the : Ex-Aid creates an energy plate as he skates along and combines the ingredients of a hamburger using the arm cannons, and once the ingredients are complete, he delivers the hamburger to its client (in this case, Burgermon) with the energy plate becoming an actual plate. }} }} }} - Super= *'Height': 183.0 cm. *'Weight': 139.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 22.2 t *'Kicking power': 28.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 54.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.2 sec. is Ex-Aid's first upgrade form, activated by inserting the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. It's a redesign of Level 1 with azure and orange hair, and a different chest piece. Compared to his other forms, Ex-Aid has far superior stats in this form, as shown when he is able to damage Genm Zombie Gamer Level X with ease, something that neither Kamen Riders in Level 3 or even Level 5 could do. In these forms, Ex-Aid's Rider Gauge is tripled, as his durability and physical strength are raised significantly. If Ex-Aid Level X's health is too low, he cannot level up into Level XX. Appearances: - Level XX= Double Action Gamer Level XX *'Height': 206.0 cm. *'Weight': 98.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 32.3 t *'Kicking power': 40.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 66.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.0 sec. is Ex-Aid's upgraded fighter form, accessed from Double Action Gamer Level X by closing and reopening the lever. In this form, Ex-Aid splits into two separate bodies and wields the Gashacon Key Slasher. Despite the title, both Ex-Aids' are Level X Riders, thus the "XX" rank is due to their combined Level, since they are in fact the same person. The azure Ex-Aid XX L acts like Emu as he is relatively calm and prioritizes the patient's safety first. His other half, the orange Ex-Aid XX R acts like the Genius Gamer M; he is cocky and prioritizes defeating the enemy to ensure victory. As opposed to becoming slightly weaker like going from Level 1 to Level 2, leveling up into this form offers a massive power boost, as all of Ex-Aid's stats are increased. As stated by Kuroto Dan, each separated Ex-Aid has the power of Level X, so the total level is added up to 20 as Level XX. Furthermore, if both personalities objectives is synchronized, Ex-Aid can perform various outstanding joint-attacks. This form has two finishers: *Gamer Driver finisher: ** : Ex-Aid Level XX R and L perform a series of kicks at the enemy, before transforming back into Level X, who double punches the enemy in the sky, then separates back into the Level XX R and L, both of whom would later double kick the enemy. *Gashacon Key Slasher finisher: **Main Finishers *** ****'Blade:' Ex-Aid Level XX R creates another Gashacon Key Slasher for Level XX L to use, and they both attack at the same time, creating an orange and teal energy X cross slash at the enemy. ****'Axe:' Ex-Aid Level XX R creates another Gashacon Key Slasher for Level XX L to use, and they both attack at the same time, creating an orange energy slash at the enemy. ****'Gun:' **Gashat combinations ***Mighty Action X **** *****'Blade:' *****'Axe:' *****'Gun:' Ex-Aid Level XX L or R delivers two powerful energy blasts that takes the form of Mighty and Robots Gamer. **** *****'Blade:' *****'Axe:' *****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' Appearances: Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid Episodes 13-16, 18, 20-24, 29, 40, 41, True Ending }} - Maximum Mighty X= |-| 2= *'Height': 256.0 cm. (16.8 m when using a Giant Energy Item) *'Weight': 256.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 99.0 t *'Kicking power': 99.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 99.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.99 sec. is Ex-Aid's super form, accessed by inserting the Maximum Mighty X Gashat into the Gamer Driver, pulling the lever (causing Ex-Aid to transform into Action Gamer if he hasn't already), and then pressing the button on top of the Gashat to combine with the Maximum Gamer. The form itself is a hefty mecha-like form resembling Ex-Aid's chibi Level 1 form. In this form, Ex-Aid's stats skyrocket tremendously with the massive power brought by the Maximum Gamer, to the point where not even Genm as Genm X can surpass and being beaten easily by Ex-Aid's brutal attacks, making him a great force to be reckoned with. He wields the the Gashacon Key Slasher from Mighty Brothers XX. This form also has the ability to rewrite the Bugster coding, allowing him to remove a Rider's compatibility or some of his enemy's powers, Rider or Bugster alike. This form has a variety of different abilities. The Maximum Gamer can fly, shoot lasers from its eyes, and can stretch its limbs drastically. Ex-Aid is also able to eject from the Maximum Gamer in the form of Action Gamer, retaining Level 99 but gaining more agility. Meanwhile, the Maximum Gamer enters some kind of autopilot state, but the extent of its independent combat capabilities is unknown. This form has two finishers: *Gamer Driver finisher: ** : Ex-Aid punches into the ground to send the enemy flying into the air, then jumps after it and delivers a kick to it as the enemy descends. *Gashacon Key Slasher finisher: ** : ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid charges the weapon with fiery energy, before delivering a powerful red energy slash at the enemy. ***'Axe:' ***'Gun:' Ex-Aid surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink energy ball before it disintegrates. Appearances: - Hyper Muteki= Muteki Gamer Rider Statistics *'Height': 217.0 cm. *'Weight': 119.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 128.0 t *'Kicking power': 128.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 128.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.128 sec. is Ex-Aid's final form, accessed using the Hyper Muteki Gashat. To transform, Hyper Muteki must first be inserted into the Gamer Driver's GD Hyper Module port then, while Emu is transformed into Maximum Gamer, pressing the Gashat's Hyper Muteki Switch to activate. Emu can also transform by installing both Gashats into their proper ports and activating them simultaneously. This form is powered by Genius Gamer M, the manifestation of Parad's Game Disease. Emu initially could not harness the power of the Hyper Muteki Gashat during the period that Parad was separated from his body. However, using Asuna/Poppy's Gashacon Bugvisor II, Emu reinfected himself with Parad's Game Disease to reclaim the means to transform into Muteki Gamer. With the infection reintroduced, Emu doesn't require Parad in his body to harness Muteki Gamer; however, according to Cronus, Parad has to remain alive in order for Ex-Aid to access this form. In this form, Ex-Aid's stats rise to a tremendous degree, surpassing every Rider in the series, with his maximum running speed now being more than twice the speed of sound. This includes Cronus, who was the strongest Rider before Muteki Gamer. Muteki Gamer mainly wields the Gashacon Key Slasher from Mighty Brothers XX. Muteki Gamer is designed to be "invincible". In this form, Emu can warp to avoid harm and is immune to negative status effects and abilities including Cronus' "Pause" ability (though Gemdeus has the ability to slow him to some degree). Unlike the "Muteki Mode" gained by other Riders using Hyper Muteki, Muteki Gamer is a complete transformation, with no limitation on abilities and duration. This form's finisher is the : Unlike any other Gashat, this form's finisher is activated by pressing the star button on top of the Gashat to start the finisher standby before pressing it again to activate the finisher. This finisher takes effect after a few seconds, and can even damage someone using an Iron-Body Energy Item. During this finisher, Ex-Aid can disappear and reappear from another direction to fool his target. This finisher has two variations: *Rider Kick: Ex-Aid performs a series of powerful kicks at the enemy covered with multicolored game-energy. *Rider Slash: Ex-Aid performs a series of powerful slash attacks covered with multicolored game-energy with the Gashacon Key Slasher in Blade Mode. This form's ending theme is entitled Time of Victory. Appearances: }} }} - Special= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Ex-Aid's movie-exclusive form, activated by inserting the Mighty Creator Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. This form allows Ex-Aid to create weapons to attack enemies, such as swords, missiles, and Gashacon Weapons, using the power of virtual reality. In this form, he bears resemblance to both Para-DX and Cronus. }} - Final Form Ride= Mighty Through use of the Final Form Ride Card, Ex-Aid turns into Mighty himself. He quickly gathers any Energy Items he can get his hands on to increase his abilities. When the Final Attack Ride Card is executed, Mighty curls up into a ball and is kicked into a foe. Unlike other Final Form Rides, Emu seems to lose the ability to talk upon transforming into this form. It is unknown if he simply chooses not to talk or is incapable of talking while in this state. }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation Device *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets *Kimewaza Slot Holder - carrier strap for Gashats Weapons *Gashacon Breaker - Standard sidearm weapon, hammer and sword. *Gashacon Key Slasher *Drill Saber - temporarily used against Akarider, given by MegaRed Notes See Also *Emu Hojo (Chibi Rider) - The version of Emu from Chibi Rider.